Artificial Lightning Technique
The Artificial Lightning Technique (人工雷の術, Jinkōrai no Jutsu) was birthed by decades of neuronal acclimatization —one where its user condones medical chakra to effect the nerve cells all throughout the body, energizing them in order to increase the speed, reflexes and over-all effectiveness of their physical form, even while removing some of the body's "limiters" on bio-electrical power. It is impossible for someone to use this technique without having already gained control of their neurons, learning to freely manipulate the nerve cells and experience an electrical durability because of it. It was created by Heiwa. Used simultaneously with the Advanced Body Flicker Technique, the jutsu becomes the'Neuron Flicker Technique' (神経身の術, "Shinkeikō Shunshin no Jutsu"). 'Overview' It creates inside of a person countless additional nerve cells that spread throughout, namely into the arms and legs. Like an octopus, this allows a person's appendages to act solely on their own without the brain's design or command. It affords a person outstanding instinct and reflex on the battlefield, unfettered by the slowness of thought. The technique does not simple create additional nerve-cells; it causes the heart rate to steadily increase as the cardiovascular system intensifies its deliver system, sending fresh nutrients and oxygen to the all cells in his body which in turn invigorate one's muscles and lungs stopping at a happy equilibrium decided by the technique in use. Billions upon billions of nerves shoot up and down his body at nigh-impossible and certainly dangerous rates, sending messages from the brain, to the spinal cord and throughout his entire form, dozens of times quicker than what would normally be seen in even the most reflexive of individuals. Chakra fine-tuned to work on a cellular, microscopic level enriches the already natural electrochemical signals in order to improve their efficacy. All three of the most basic of nerve cells were involved in this rush of excitement, each taking on a larger pay load and being accompanied by new, spontaneously created cells of the same kind. This is a truly remarkable jutsu, one that effected the body on even the smallest level down to the smallest detail—it required the most exhaustive of medical expertise to give the neuroglia a "pat on the back" of sorts, seeing as they were truly the back-bone of the nervous system, in a way. Acting as custodians of sorts, Chūkode flawlessly commands them to up the ante, protecting and sustaining the nerve-cells with an indefatigable effort—a necessary effort. 'Evolution Stages' Throughout each level, the powers therein increase. 'Level One' Much like the Lightning Release Armor, the Artificial Lightning technique causes sparks of electricity to warp around its user, though to a lesser degree. On activation the user causes their cells to be super-vitalized with medical chakra, increasing the work and effectiveness of the cells by double their normal amount, allowing for quickness that surpasses the Raiton no Yoroi technique's first level. This is done by feeding the neurons with work-inducing sustenance and regenerating/creating neurons at a rapid pace. All of these things would no doubt cause one's reflexes and ability to process information to skyrocket. 'Level Two' Infusing more chakra into the cells and generating more neurons causes one to enter the second level which gives a person far more control over their brain than before. Reflexes and information management ascends as one can deduce and react with point-blank distance of an attack—a sort of "field" created a meter around them allows them to intercept mentally fast pace movement and evaluate a response. Their memory and ability to mimic what they see also boosts. In this field, one's rapid reflexes manifest as an abated perception of time. 'Level Three' The most powerful form of the Artificial Lightning technique is level three, allowing the user to transmit and create special neurons that are able to send specific electrical impulses straight from the brain to whatever part of the body they want to use, completely bypassing their nervous system's regular chain of movement and the already additional cells within their arms and legs. This is done by Medical Ninjutsu's Yin-Yang components. This new arrangement of neural synapses generated only in the body of Chūkode allows for unquestionably nimble and fast speed, the likes of which few in history have seen. At this point all of the brain is under full control of the user and their speed leaves mirages in their wake. Neural synapses happen at several hundred times quicker than a regular person. Sometimes only the electricity from their progression is all that can be seen. All electrical based techniques are therefore empowered considerably as well and their special "field" triples in size. 'Relation to Lightning Release' It is obvious that this technique is on the fringes of Lightning Release but it is no mistake that it is solely a Medical Ninjutsu, using only medical chakra and cells to do what it does. Despite this, the technique is not "weaker" than actual electricity because the newly generated cells come forth from Yin-Yang Release. Because of the amazing acceleration possible by this jutsu, one requires considerable durability and foresight; minor mistakes can cause one to over-work their cells or use far too much chakra to sustain the taxing technique. The human body regularly produces a large amount of energy capable of energizing a house. Shinobi would produce much more energy and this is amplified by the jutsu. Legend has it that Chūkode used this technique to travel from the Land of Fire to the Land of Wind in under an hour, by foot (it usually takes three days). 'Usage and Draw Backs' After prolonged use this jutsu does have a measure of side-effects. Neural synapses are halved and one's body is physically tired, this including their physical strength. It is also recommended to work one's way up in the transformation from level one, to two and eventually to three. 'Trivia' * When Chūkode uses the jutsu with the Dharma Technique, he claims to be unstoppable. * Some have claimed that Chūkode survived a lightning strike thanks to this jutsu. * The jutsu creates a sense of immunity and high resistance to all lightning-based techniques.